Nothing But You
by wildfores
Summary: Sara meets this girl Tegan at highschool and seems to have developed feelings for her, though she's still confused. And on the other hand Tegan has been eyeing Sara for some time. Quincest, Rated M for further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **So this is my first fic, I don't know if I'm any good. I think this actually turned out pretty bad, but oh well. Tell me what you think :) It starts a bit boring but I have to give you background first.

Sara POV

So here I am, sitting in class bored out of my mind. It's only October and I'm already hoping summer will come soon. I sit at the back of the class paying no attention to my physics teacher go on and on about who-knows-what. I usually like to write some lyrics but right now I have no inspiration whatsoever. I glance around the room seeing if anyone is actually listening to the teacher, and as I expect half the kids are doodling and the other half are dozing off- oh wait no there's one kid paying attention.

My eyes wander to this girl wearing skinny jeans and a cardigan over some shirt. I start from the top, her mullet-style hair cut, which I didn't think girls could pull off, down her wonderfully toned arms, to her ass. Damn…

"Ugh," I mumble to myself.

"Hm?" the person sitting next to me asks.

"Nothing, sorry." I've known I'm a lesbian since I was a lot younger, but my parents are strongly against the LGBT community. So I have to stay closeted, I've tried to bring the topic up a few times but it's always ended in an argument so I thought better to just leave it for now. Sigh.

The school bell finally rings and I grab my bag and start walking. Since I'm in a rush to get out I don't pay much attention and accidentally slam into someone

"Jeez watch where you're going," I hear a girls voice say.

I turn and the girl I was staring at comes into view. I completely lose my cool and I'm pretty sure I sound like an idiot apologizing multiple times and then proceeding to quickly walk away with my head down.

God, Sara what's wrong with you?

Tegan POV

I step out from my desk and someone knocks into me almost causing me to fall.

"Jeez watch where you're going," I say to whoever that was.

I regain my footing and get a look at the person. My eyes land on Sara. Her beautiful eyes that turn into a stunning hazel colour in sunlight. Her pretty hair and strong jawline. She has this presence that just makes me stop and stare. I hear her say 'sorry' a couple times and before I can say anything she walks away.

My eyes go to her behind and dirty thoughts come into my head. How I'd – _stop it Tegan for all you know she's straight and doesn't give a rat's ass about you. _

I roll my eyes at myself and shrug it off, but deep in my mind I'm still thinking about her.

I walk out and meet up with my friends Lindsey and Jeremy and walk towards to cafeteria for lunch.

The rest of the day is a bore and I soon find myself hopping on my bike and heading home.

Even though I tell myself not to, I can't stop thinking about Sara. She's just one of those girls at school who gets decent grades and goes out to parties and has great friends and everyone's jealous of. Plus she has the good looks and the incredible figure.

Sara POV

For the rest of the day my mind keeps going to that girl, damn I can't remember her name. But as the bell rang signaling the end of school all I can think of is about the Smashing Pumpkins concert I'm about to go to with my best friend Emy.

After we race home to dump our stuff, we get in my car and are both so jumpy all the way to the venue. We get there and join the line, which so far isn't so long, but as the hours roll by the numbers quickly increase.

Hours later I walk out of the venue with the biggest smile on my face, that was a fucking epic concert alright. Emy and I are constantly talking until I stop.

There she was. I watch as she brushes her hair to the side and looks around probably for whoever is picking her up.

Emy notices my abrupt change and quickly turns her head to see what I'm looking at.

"Hey Sara? Earth to Sara? What are you looking at?"

_That sexy ass girl over there _ I want to say, but then quickly realize I'm supposed to be straight. "Oh I thought I saw someone I knew, never mind, let's go."

As we walk, I can't help but look back at her.

_Damn it Sara, what's her name, how did you forget? _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Here's part two, tell me if it's any good or what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 2

**Sara POV**

"Alright class your next assignment will be group work. You have the next week to work on it. Here are your groups," I listen to my history teacher read out the names of who we'll be working with.

"And finally, Jack, Sara and Tegan." I'm partnered with my good friend Jack and someone named Tegan. I've heard that name before but I can't seem to put the name to the face.

Soon that girl who's been in my mind starts walking towards me, right next to Jack. _Oh._

They both sit down next to me and say hi. I fumble with my words for a split second before I remember to keep my cool.

"Hey Jack, Hi Tegan I don't think we've officially met, I'm Sara." I say smoothly, but really there are butterfly on drugs or something going everywhere in my stomach.

For the rest of the period we discuss our history project and decide that we're going to meet up at my house tomorrow and the following day. I'm so nervous about Tegan coming over even though I know nothing about her and we just met, but I hope it will be a good chance to become friends, or more…

**Tegan POV**

When I hear I'm in a group with Sara and would be going to her house two times in the next week, I can't help but be excited. Actually I can't wait and the stupid grin on my face isn't going anywhere.

The bell rings and everyone walks out. I meet up with Lindsey before walking to our next class.

"What's with the smiles?" Lindsey asks with a short laugh.

"Oh nothing."

"I know when you're lying Tegan Quin, now spill."

"I got put in a group with Sara, you know that cute girl over there," I say looking at her.

"Isn't that Sara Clement? The one that throws awesome parties?"

"You mean you've been to her party and never told me about it?" I didn't know she knew Sara.

"No, of course I would tell you! I've just heard about them. Isn't she straight though?"

"Well I hope not.."

I get home after school and find myself at my laptop looking at Sara's facebook profile. I keep scrolling down and start to feel like a stalker but I see no hint of her sexual preference. I start to go through her pictures of her pretty face and from what I can see her family seems pretty cool.

Wednesday comes faster than expected and I'm starting to feel nervous about going over the Sara's house. I have a huge crush on a girl who I don't even know is gay. Good going Tegan.

The day goes by without anything special happening and before I know it, I'm riding my bike to Sara's house. I arrive at this simple, white house with a wonderful front lawn and a vintage Volvo P1800 parked in the driveway. I get down from my bike and walk it to the front where I lock it to the side fence and walk up to the front door. I knock and when the door opens I'm greeting by a woman, Sara's mum probably.

"Oh hi! You must be Tegan, come on in. I'm Sara's mum Sonia," She opens the door wide so that I can step in.

"Sara! Your friends are here!" she yells out. I hear a car pull up and as I turn I see Jack step out.

Sara comes running down the stairs looking all excited.

"Hi guys, c'mon lets go to my room." We all make our way up and as I enter her bedroom I am surprised at how neat it is. I think she notices my expression because she laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"What? Never seen a room as neat as mine? It's the OCD." I shake my head and giggle.

Sara POV

That giggle was so cute._ Stop Sara you are going to spend a few hours here with her. Be cool. _We all sit down on the floor and get to work. Well more like half work half talking and soon enough it's 6PM and Jack has to leave for dinner.

"Alright guys, I gotta go. Tomorrow same time?"

I nod and walk Jack out saying bye.

**Tegan POV**

Sara went to send Jack to the door and so I'm left alone in her room. I use this time to look around more carefully and notice that she has so many CDs of the same bands that I listen to as well. She also has a guitar in her room and a keyboard. Wow I didn't think we had so much in common, we're such opposite people from what I've learned about her. Apparently what Lindsey told me about her previously is true. Jack has told me that she does throw quite a few house parties and she is one of those girls who goes out, smokes and have lots of fun, but at the same time is one of the nicest people I've met.

"Hey Tegan how long can you stay?" I hear her say as she walks in.

"Um well my curfew is at 10 so..." Does she want me to stay? She could've asked me when I was going, but she asked how long I can stay. Ugh I've never had this whole 'giant crush' thing before. I've only dated a few girls who have asked me out, including Lindsey but it's all been mutually ended.

Sara POV

"Hey girls how's it going? My mum asks as she leans in.

"Good" we both say.

"I was just wondering Tegan, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making Italian."

Tegan looks at me a little unsure so I smile back at her trying to send across that I don't mind.

"Sure, if that's ok with you Mrs. Clement."

"Alright then, I'll call when dinner's ready."

It's just as my mum leaves to start on dinner and Tegan looks back at me when I realize that we're here alone. _Just the two of us, alone, in my bedroom. _What am I gonna say? I have officially decided I don't care what other people say or think, I like Tegan. Actually more as in I want to be hers, I want her to be mine. I want to kiss her and hold her and be happy with her. But for all I know, she is straight, or already has a girlfriend, or doesn't want me the way I want her.

Tegan POV

As I look back at Sara I notice that she has a worried look on her face and her mind is definitely somewhere else. Shit did she not want me to stay?

"Sara? You okay there?"

"Hm? Oh, yea just.. uh... n-nervous I guess," She replies looking down at her hands which lay on top of her crossed legs.

Do I make her nervous? Nah, can't be. I decide to mess around with her a little bit.

"Do _I _make you nervous?" I ask jokingly.

"W-what? Uh, no of course not.. haha I think it's just the..uh.. the speech I have to make f-for English tomorrow," she says very unconvincingly, making me realize that maybe I am making her nervous.

I continue on, "Don't worry, I have that effect on girls sometimes."

Her jaw drops open and I laugh, "Just kidding Sara, chill."

Though I'm actually not kidding, some girls have asked me out just because they thought I was good-looking, but I say that to make her more comfortable.

Usually when I'm around her I just melt and have to try my best not to look stupid. But now that I know I matter to her, suddenly I'm confident again.

When she doesn't say anything else I start asking her about her guitar and piano.

"Oh, yea I play guitar. I used to play the keyboard but not so much anymore."

I continue on our conversation and ask her about the bands she listens to, her favourite songs and soon enough nearly an hour has passed and her mum is calling us down to eat.

As Sara is leading me downstairs to the dining table, her dad comes in. She goes up to hug him and then introduces me to him.

"Hey dad, this is my friend Tegan. Tegan, this is Bruce."

"Good to meet you sir," I say as I shake his hand. He grips my hand firmly and I do the same. He lets go and smiles at me, "Good to meet you too Tegan. Good grip you got there."

"C'mon guys, don't let the food get cold!" Sara's mum calls from the next room.

We all sit down and start eating. Her family makes some conversation and makes me feel not at all awkward, which usually happens when I'm eating at a friends house.

"So are you guys done with your work?" Bruce asks

"Nope, not yet. Oh right I forgot to ask, can they come over again tomorrow?

"Yea of course that's fine, but your mother and I will be out so if you want I can leave some money for you guys to order in," Bruce says.

When we're all done eating Sara excuses us and we walk back up to her room.

"Ugh I'm so full I can't work, I just wanna sleep," Sara says as the plops down on her bed and I laugh at her cuteness.

I notice that she's not as nervous as before and I go to sit next to her. She sits back up before talking.

"Waddya wanna do? We've been working for too long let's do something else," she asks.

I want to kiss her that's what I want.

"I dunno, hmm… talk?" I suggest, which she agrees on.

We both sit in awkward silence before I break out into a laugh.

"I though you were gonna start, but oh well. Why do you call your dad Bruce?" I start since she doesn't.

"Oh, well my parents divorced and then my mum married Bruce so he's not my biological dad,"

I don't quite know what to say, so I settle on "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok, Bruce is pretty cool actually."

We keep talking about our families and life in general. The entire time I have a smile plastered on my face and I'm so glad we're getting along. But I still have one important unanswered question about her, and get excited when she finally brings the subject up.

"So Tegan do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? Oh god no, Sara I'm gay. I mean not that I don't like boys, I just prefer girls. Is that ok with you?" I say casually.

I see her smile a little as she answers, "Yea that's cool, but don't mention it around my parents, they're unfortunately quite homophobic... so then do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not right now, but I do have this huge crush on someone," I say with a giant smile but getting a little nervous.

"Oh, tell me about her."

The smile on my face just gets bigger, "Well she's just amazing and smart and cute in every single way. We also are complete opposites but still have so much in common. How about you Sara, do you have a someone special?"

She avoids my eyes and says, "Not at the moment but I, uh, I sort of like this person, but I'm not so sure…"

"How can you not be sure? What is he, or she, like?" not quite knowing the gender of the person, I mean she could be gay right? I hope so.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just a little confused. But my parents won't agree on the person anyways," she says now looking down and away from me. She even seems a little scared.

Wait a minute. She didn't say he, does that mean she likes a girl? Is it me? Do her parents disagree because it's a girl and they're homophobic? _Oh my gosh _ I can't help but feel excited even though I'm probably just over analyzing things, and I mean what are the odd chances that it is me.

"Why won't they approve?" I ask, trying to contain my excitement because she doesn't exactly seem happy.

She scrunches up her eyebrows a little and looks at me without raising her head,

"Because it's you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I've had nothing to do I worked out this chapter today as well. Tell me if you want me to continue, because I'm not 100% sure if I am, I'm still figuring out the plot line. But other than that, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Tegan POV

Yesterday Sara confessed that she likes me. I was so fucking excited. So lost in the thought of having her that I never mentioned my huge crush on her. She looked so nervous when admitting it so I did my best to make her feel comfortable. However soon after I had to leave or I'd miss my curfew, which meant getting in trouble.

Now I sit in last period waiting for the bell to ring, dismissing us so that I can finally see Sara again. Today I have no classes with her and I didn't see her at lunch either. Last night Sara sent me a text and told be that Jack says sorry he can't make it because he's grounded. And so at home I worked on our project, even though I didn't have to, so that at Sara's house later on we can just talk.

After school I quickly make my way to Sara's house and this time I am greeted by Sara herself.

"Hey Tegan, come on in," she says with a nervous smile. "Do you need anything? A drink?"

"Nah I'm fine, thanks," I say as I walk in. She leads my upstairs again to her bedroom. This has the potential to be one insanely awkward night, especially for her and so I try my best to be casual.

"So, um, I actually did most of our project at home last night so all we have to do is compile it."

"Oh, Tegan you didn't have to, but I guess lets just finish it up then."

It only takes us about 20 minutes to put finishing touches on our project and once we're done we start to clean up. I throw away the trash and when I look back at her, she's cleaning up her already pretty neat desk. I watch as her hair dangles when she looks down and as she looks back up, she flicks her hair to the side. I watch her as she stacks book, put pens away and put papers back into their folders. The entire time I watch how her body moves so gracefully. And at that time I also notice all her subtle curves. From her full chest, to her flat stomach, to her perfectly shaped ass. Before I can continue, she turns around and catches me checking her out. I quickly move my gaze somewhere else and she giggles while I slightly blush.

"Tegan, since we don't have anything else to do, can I show you something?"

"Sure," I wonder what it is.

We go downstairs and Sara grabs what looks like car keys, then heads for the door.

"Oh we're going somewhere?"

"Yea, is that ok?"

I nod and follow her. She unlocks the Volvo P1800 and opens the door for me to get in. What a gentleman. Then she walks across and gets in the car.

"Sara this is a fucking cool car," I'm surprised it's hers.

"I know, my dad gave it to me. I love it." 15 minutes later we arrive at our destination, and I have no idea where we are.

"Come on," she says as she gets out of the car.

I copy her actions and when I turn around I am met with a beautiful view of the small city we live in. I walk forwards toward Sara and realize that we are on the edge of a cliff, with a fence surrounding it to prevent people from falling.

Sara's voice fill my ears, "My parents told me this place used to be a popular spot for people to go to, but now no one really knows about it. I come here quite often to think, or write. It's so peaceful and the view is beautiful, sometimes I wish I could just live here."

She's right, the view is utterly amazing. And I can see why she comes here, everything is just so calming. I turn to her and stand next to her just behind the railing. Before my confidence disappears, I have to tell her.

"Sara can I tell you something?"

"Yea?" she says quietly while turning her head to look in my direction.

As I open my mouth I can feel my courage slowly leave me. Now or never, I tell myself.

"You know that person I had a major crush on? Um, well it's, uh, i-it's you Sara," I tell her. My mind is no longer with me anymore, it's completely blank I have no idea what's going on. I have a very strong feeling I'm gonna say something stupid.

Sara POV

"Oh… uh.." My mind is running 100 miles an hour, my heart is all fluttery and the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy. Even though I have no idea what to say in words, I'm sure the giant smile on my face is sending the right messages.

As soon as I smile I can see her face go from nervous to relieved. I giggle and take a step closer to her so that we're touching. Then I rest my head on her shoulder and she tilts her head to rest on mine.. I don't know what it is about Tegan, it's just different. She makes me sure of my gayness and makes me comfortable around her. She makes my wildness turn into nerves and shyness. She makes my insides do somersaults and my brain malfunction.

"Can I kiss you?" She whispers.

I stand up straight and look at her. I've never kissed a girl before.

Without much thought I nod and her lips move into a slight smile. I lick my lips and mentally prepare for hers. I close my eyes and soon feel her lips press against mine. My heart explodes and I stay still for a second before remembering to kiss her back. My hand goes to her neck and I pull her closer to me, my other hand rests on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around my waist and holds me tight.

We keep kissing for a while before I reluctantly pull away for a breath and place my head on her shoulder, happily sighing.

She sways us a little bit while asking, "What are you thinking about?"

Might as well admit it, "I've never kissed a girl before."

"Well I give you an A+" she says with a giggle.

I laugh and shove my face into her neck so she can't see my face turning red.

After about a minute of swaying in silence we both break apart and her warmth disappears. We both turn to face the view of the city as she puts her hand on around my waist and pulls me close to her while I put my head on her shoulder, resuming out previous position.

"Thanks for bringing me here Sara," she sighs.

We eventually get tired of standing and get back into my car. I notice the clock and realize it's getting late. Apparently so does Tegan.

"Oh shit, it's late. Would you mind dropping me off at home? I can't miss my curfew," Tegan asks as she looks at me.

"Of course, just tell me where to go," I put in a Florence + The Machine CD before driving off. I pull up to her house and she opens the door to step out.

"Bye Tee, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Sara," She says with a smile.

As I drive home and can't help but feel giddy. Once I arrive home I go up to my bedroom and drop onto my bed face down on my pillow. My eyes shut and soon I'm in dreamland with Tegan.

The next day I drive to school and meet up with my friends Emy and Stacy and we start talking as usual. The three of us walk to our classes and on the way I see Tegan by her locker. I don't know why but I get really shy and can't even go up and talk to her. When she turns around the best I can do is give her a smile.

In class all the teacher is doing is reading off a PowerPoint and so my attention on him quickly fades away. I start to think about Tegan and I realize that although we've kissed and I desperately want to be her girlfriend, I can't. My parents would never approve of me dating another girl and some of my friends won't either. I can't break my relationship with my family and lose my friends, but at the same time I don't want to lose Tegan. Even though we've only properly known each other for 2 days, I have strong feelings for her. She completely changed me and I can't stop thinking about her. When I see her, hear her name or anything associated with her, I can't stop the thoughts of being together, with Tegan, from flowing into my head. But as of right now, I can't seem to bring myself to follow my heart and go for her. Maybe it's because I'm nervous, or scared, because I know that deep inside I'm slowly falling for her. Although it makes me so sad, I have to side with my friends and family, at least that's what I'm telling myself.

Tegan POV

Sara hasn't talked to me yet today, she just smiled. I think she's just shy. I'm so happy Sara let me kiss her. And even happier that it made her happy too.

Afterschool I wait outside the school's main doors for her. I see her walk down the stairs and walk up to her. I take her hand and pull away toward the other side of the school, where nobody else is.

"Hey you," I push her against the wall and put my hands beside her head and kiss her lightly.

"Hi Tegan," she takes my hand and pulls them down. Did I move to fast?

I've been wanting to ask her on a date for so long and since we've kissed I don't see a reason not to, "Sara I just wanted to ask if you'd go out with me tomorrow night, to a movie or something?"

She looks down at her feet, "Tegan I can't go out with you, sorry," And then she just walks away. What the hell?

I try calling for her to come back but she keeps walking and I'm left there like a confused duck.

The entire way home I can't help but wonder what I did wrong. Once I'm home I go up to my room and dump my stuff on the ground, then reach for my phone.

'Sara is everything ok? Did I do something wrong? –T'

I need to know what's going on, I thought we were fine and didn't she like me too?

'I'm sorry Tegan, it's not your fault, you didn't do anything. I just can't date right now. –Sara

'Why not? –T

She doesn't reply and leaves me with a million thoughts going off in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Just so you know, they are both seniors in high school and some things might not exactly match their personalities in real life because it's partly based on a true story. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Tegan POV

I don't know what's going on with Sara. The entire weekend I've been trying to reach her but she won't pick up the phone or reply my texts. When she confessed her feelings to me I was over then moon, but now she says she won't, or can't, go out with me. My heart is completely crushed. I usually don't care this much about a person, but since I've gotten to know her, I've starting to feel this magnetic pull towards her. It may sound cheesy but it's true. I'm attracted to every single part of her. Right now I sit in first period and since I'm not listening, I start to think of all the reasons Sara rejected me. I've had the entire weekend to beat myself up about this so now my head has cleared a little and I start to think of more logical things.

_Sara said that her parents are homophobic and maybe that's why she doesn't want to date me. Come to think about it, I've never actually asked Sara if she's gay, or bisexual even. I've seen her a couple times before with boys but it's not until now that it clicked in my mind that they might have been dating. I guess I've had a crush on her for too long and managed to convince myself that she was gay. But then again, she said she liked me too. _

"Tegan, I asked you a question," the teacher says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, um…"

"Please Tegan, pay attention," and he starts off again talking about Shakespeare or something.

Going back to my thoughts, maybe Sara is unsure, or scared. I really have to talk to her today.

Today I have physics class with Sara and as I walk in I expect her to be there, but she isn't. I sit at my desk and keep watching door waiting for her to walk in. She only does come into view just as the bell rings and I don't get a chance to talk to her., much to my disappointment. For the rest of the day it's like she's been avoiding me and I don't see her at all. Even afterschool, when I walk out the main doors, she's already in her car driving away.

I bike home and drag myself up the stairs to my bed. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. Trying to reach Sara has been frustrating and I want to give up, for today. To distract my mind, I sit up and pull out my homework and attempt to get started. But no matter how hard I try my mind is still on Sara. Shoving my homework out of the way, I make my way downstairs to grab something to eat. I sit down on the couch, turn the TV on and start eating the left overs from last night. Once I'm done I clean up and then sit back down. I'm so bored and since I'm not doing anything, I start to think about Sara again. I finally decide that they only way to get some closure is to go over to her house. I grab my phone and call her, which unsurprisingly, goes to voicemail.

"Hey Sara, can I talk to you, please? Can I come over?"

I press 'end call' and sigh. You know what I'm just going to go over right now. I step out of my room before I realize I'm still wearing my uniform, and I stink. I take a quick shower and then get on my bike and make my way to her house.

Sara POV

The entire day I've been avoiding Tegan because I just don't know what to say to her. The shyness she brings out of me is crushing any sort of confidence I have. I feel so bad for rejected her and honestly I regret that decision so much. But at the same time, I'm too scared to date her. I'm scared of future heartbreak, my parents and friends finding out and judging me. Tegan is such a strong person and I feel like I'm not good enough for her. I don't know why all of a sudden I'm like this. I'm usually the wild girl who throws the best party and can get any guy I want. But with Tegan, the sensitive side comes out.

She calls me again and I let it go to voicemail.

"Hey Sara, can I talk to you, please? Can I come over?"

Shit, I really want to see her, but at the same time I don't. To draw my thoughts away from Tegan, I mess around on my guitar and play a bunch of random chords.

I don't hear anyone pull up or a knock on the door but my mum calls out, "Sara, your friend is here, I'm sending her up ok." I wasn't expecting anyone.

Before I can stand up to go see who it is, I see Tegan walk through my door with guilt written all over her face.

"Oh, h-hi Tegan, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sara, I'm sorry for just barging in here, but you haven't been answering my calls. Can I come in?"

I realize she's still standing outside my door and motion for her to come in. "Oh yea, about that, I…" I have no idea what to say.

"I just have to know Sara, was it something I did? Or do you just not want to date me?"

Oh god she thinks it's her fault. I sigh and sit down on the edge of my bed. I look down at my twiddling thumbs and try to think of what to say. When I don't give her an answer she comes to sit down next to me. I love that she cares enough not to push me.

"It's not that Tegan," I don't know how to continue.

"Then what is it Sare? It's ok you can tell me, I won't judge you or anything."

"I'm scared Tegan," I say softly. I look up at her and she looks like she's about to say something, but I go first knowing that I have to continue now that I've started.

"You have to know that I rejected you not because I wanted to but because I was scared. Scared that my parents and friends won't approve and scared that maybe one day you'll break my heart, because you mean a lot to me Tegan. And I don't know why but I get so nervous around you," I take a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry Tegan I didn't really know what's going on. I've never been with another girl before and it's very new to me, so I guess I just ran away from it all."

Tegan POV  
Sara looks away from me, unable to keep eye contact. She was scared, that's all. I probably should've guessed since she had never kissed a girl yet, let alone date one.

"Sara, please look at me," I slowly put my hand on her cheek and turn her head to face me. Now it's my turn to be nervous.

"Sara I didn't mean to make you scared or uncomfortable, I just thought when you said you liked me that maybe you'd like to go for dinner, or to a movie if that's easier for you, nothing official or too serious yet," I still really want to be with her and I'm willing to go slow if that's what it takes.

Sara smiles and puts her face in her hands, "I do like you Tegan." My heart is filled with happiness as she blushes, and I can't imagine anything more adorable.

"Sara," I take pry her hands away and hold them, "No one needs to know if you're worried about it, but Perks of Being a Wallflower is playing on Friday and I was wondering if you'd want to watch it with me. You don't have to tell people it's a date." Although it's not the best way of asking, I think it's the only way she'll say yes.

"Oh, you're asking me on a date?"

I giggle at her cuteness, "Yes Sara, I'm asking you on a date."

She finally looks up at me and says the words I've been longing to hear, "I'd love to, Tee."

Sara POV

I'm glad that Tegan came over; I like to think of it as her coming to get me back, like they do in the movies. I smile. Every time she comes into my mind I can't help but feel joy. Even though I'm still worried about what my parents would say, I think Tegan understands because she hasn't put any pressure on me. For the rest of the week, Tegan has been coming over to my house and we've talked and played music together, nothing too serious, which for that I'm thankful for because I'm not so sure I'm ready. The week flies by and soon it's Friday evening and I'm at home getting ready to pick Tegan up, since she doesn't have a car. I pull up to her house and she's already sitting out front. When she sees my car, her lips form the sweetest gummy smile. She skips to my car like a little kid and jumps in.

All I can do is laugh, "Well someone's excited, "

"You don't even know. Here I made this for you. It has most of your favourite songs on it," She hands me a CD and I put it in. I drive off while the first song, by Bruce Springsteen comes on.

"Thanks Tee." All she does is make me happier.

We get to the theater, buy our tickets, popcorn and drinks, then take our seats. The movie leaves me laughing, and then crying. While the credits roll, most people stand up to leave, but Tegan and I stay.

"Tee I had a great time, thanks for this," I turn and face her.

"No problemo," she laughs. She really is the cutest. She bites her lip and I can't help but stare. Before I think too much, I lean in for a kiss. Both my arms go up to wrap around her neck and I feel her hands grab onto my sides. She returns to kiss, then lightly slides her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission. My brain is no longer operating properly and my heart takes control. I part my lips and feel her tongue slide inside, massaging mine. We play tongue wars for a few seconds before she wins and takes the lead. When we break apart she give me a small kiss before rising up from her seat and pulling me up along with her. I smile at her and we walk out of the theater, holding hands the entire time.

On the way home I drop Tegan off first and thank her for the night. From Tegan's house to mine, I can't help but feel what I know as ultimate happiness.

Tegan POV

I didn't push Sara to do anything because I didn't want to scare her away. So when she kissed me I was surprised, but at the same time overjoyed. I'm glad that she feels comfortable with it and I hope soon I can ask her to be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Sorry it's short but I have a paper to write so I don't know if I can finish it tonight, so I'm just gonna split it into 2 parts.

* * *

Chapter 5 (part 1)

Tegan POV

I lay in my bed with Sara straddling my waist and I marvel at her body, unfortunately still clothed. My hands roam each and every part of her yet I still can't feel anything. My mind is going into overdrive and the moment I have waited for so long to happen is finally here. A look of pure lust in her eyes move down to meet mine as she leans down and attacks my neck. She grinds into me putting perfect pressure on my clit. I moan just as the feeling of pure ecstasy overcomes me but before I reach my climax the door slams open with a bang. "Tegan!" "Tegan! Tegan wake up! You're gonna be late for school," My dad's voice snaps me back into reality. Even though it was just a dream I smile at the fact that Sara has caused me to have sexy dreams about her multiple times. I get out of bed and drag my feet to the shower, washing myself squeaky clean.

It's been almost 2 weeks since Sara and I went on our first date to the movies and I couldn't be happier. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. I initially wanted to do something sweet and romantic in school or something but I know she is still unsure about being public, so I have to think of a way to do it in private. On top of that, I've learned that she doesn't like giant celebrations, but prefers things to be simple.

I quickly eat my breakfast and get to school just before the bell rings. I see pass Sara on the way to class and flash her the gummy smile I know she loves. From the corner of my eye I see her smile as I walk away. After fourth, I quickly walk to Sara's locker so I can talk to her before she goes off to eat with her friends.

"Hey Sare," I say as she walks up to open her locker. She does that sexy hair flip and I wish I could kiss her right and here right now.

"Hi Tee, what's up?" She struggles to open her locker with a stack of books on top of her hands so I take the pile and help her out. "Thanks," she breathes out.

"Do you stay over tonight? My parents are coming home late so we could play x-box and belt out our favourite songs for as long as we want, well until around 11, but you get the point,"

She chuckles, "Sure Tee, I'll be over after I drop my stuff at home,"

I hand her books back to her and start to walk, more like bounce, away, "Okay see you then!"

Sara POV

I just laugh at Tegan as she bounces away like a little kid who has just been given a lollipop. She really is amazing. When I first started dating her I thought she wouldn't like me because I was so inexperienced with girls, but for the past 2 weeks she's been great. At night before I fall asleep I often think about being her girlfriend. At first I was really nervous because I'd never actually been in a serious relationship before. All I've had were a couple flings with some boys. I think about how wonderful it would be to be a public couple with her. But then again I think about what my parents would think and my mood plummets again. Even last night on the new, it said that the France has legalized same-sex marriage and my parents went all ballistic about it. Some of the things they said really hurt my feelings made me feel uneasy. Things like 'those people are not natural', 'they need to fix themselves' and 'it's disgusting' were only a few of the things said. I tried to give my own opinion, saying that I found it fine and I got lectured. All I could do was excuse myself saying I was tired and cry myself to sleep. Although it all troubled me, I still couldn't wait until I went to Tegan's house. Sure I was nervous, but still excited.

After school ends, I do as I say and stop by my house to leave my school bag and pack an overnight bag. I reach Tegan's house and realize that I've never been inside before. I ring the doorbell and hear a 'dingdong' echo through her house. It's only a second before the door opens and I'm greeted with a very smiley Tegan.

"Hey Sara, come in, just leave your stuff at the bottom of the stairs. Sorry we have to sleep in the living room 'cause that's the rule," she says as she makes way for me to walk in. I wonder for short while why that would be a rule but then I realize. Oh right, she's gay. And so am I. Right?

"Sara wanna take a walk with me?"

I nod, wondering where we're going. "C'mon Sare," she rushes me. I laugh at her, "What's up with you today T? You're so jumpy."

"Oh I dunno," she gives me the sweetest smile and I know there's bound to be a reason.

"Tell me what's up," I look at her still standing in her house.

"Later," she giggles and grabs my hand pulling me outside before closing and locking the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **I decided to follow Mel's suggestion and finish the chapter, mostly because I wrote 11 words in 45 minutes. Btw if there were any mistakes in the previous chapter that's because I forgot to edit… oops

* * *

Chapter 6 (part 2)

Tegan POV

"Where we headed?" she asks for the third time.

"Mmm.. not so sure," I reply, avoiding giving her an answer again.

"Seriously Tee, where are we going?" She nudges my shoulder.

"I actually don't know Sara, I just wanted to spend time with you," I say with a slight laugh. Initially I was going to bring her to the playground where hopefully we could be alone, but as we passed I saw a bunch of freshman hanging out there so I just kept walking.

"Oh, ok," she says cheerfully. As we continue walking I turn my head to admire her. From the side I get a good look at her beautiful jaw, her cute button nose and long lashes. I just want to eat her all up. I smile and grab her hand pulling her round the corner. We stay holding hands and I lead her to the park. At this time of day there are quite a few people walking their dogs, jogging or just sitting around on the grass. I really like this park. When I was younger I used to come here all the time. I'd sit down somewhere in a corner and watch people go through their days. I'd observe how people act and interact with each other. I decide I want to stay around here and turn to speak to Sara.

"Could we hang around here? There's a great ice cream place,"

"Ooh I love ice-cream!" She sounds exactly like me. When I was about 6. Sometimes it amazes me how many times she can make me laugh. I bring her to the ice cream stand and tell her to order whatever she wants. She gets simple vanilla in a cone and I order the same. I stop her before she takes money out of her wallet, "It's on me." I take money out of my pocket and try to unfold it the best I can before paying the man.

"Someone's organized," she laughs at me.

"Oh shut up, you should thank me for buying you ice cream," I laugh along with her.

"Thanks Tee," she says sweetly before kissing my check softly. I can't help the smile that forms across my face

She goes to sit down on a bench but I grab her wrist and pull her to my favourite spot. It's a spot behind a big boulder where you can still hear the people talking, but all you can see are these lush, green trees. I take a seat and see she's reluctant to sit on the grass so I pull her down onto my lap. I can tell she's a bit tense but soon she relaxes into me.

"You know, when I was younger I used to think that these trees go on forever," I say softly.

"You used to come here often?" she turns her body slightly to look at me.

"Yea I used to, but then…" I start, and when I don't say anything else she asks carefully, not knowing whether she's stepping on sensitive grounds, "What happened?"

"Well my grandma used to take me here most days of the week, but she died 5 years ago,"

"I'm sorry Tee," she hugs me tightly, careful not to get ice cream on either of us. When she lets go, we both put the last bit of ice cream into our mouth to avoid future mess.

"It's ok, it was a while ago. But you know, you're the only person I've ever brought to this spot," I say changing the subject.

"Aww Tee, I feel so special," she says with a slight sarcastic tone, then giggles and leans back into me. I don't want to wait any longer or else I think anxiety will get the better of me and I'd make a fool of myself.

"No seriously though Sara, I think you are special. I really do, and I love spending time with you," This time I turn my own body to face her.

She gives me a small smile, "You too." She lays her head on my left shoulder.

I take a deep breathe before I say, "Sara, would you be my girlfriend?"

A moment passes before I feel her stiffen as she looks up to face me, "What?"

My smile slowly fades; this was not the response I was expecting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Guys, if this sounds boring or if you can totally guess the conversation, I'm sorry but most of the conversations in this part actually did happen and I don't really know any other way to write it cause my creative juices are currently non-existent. Oh and if I disappear for longer than usual it's because my laptop is getting repaired :( Enjoy, and tell me what you guys think or any way I can improve :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Sara POV

Don't get me wrong, I really like Tegan and being her girlfriend would be absolutely amazing, I just don't know if it's the right idea. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I shift my position to look at her, speechless. I can't decide whether or not to say yes, or to tell her the truth. "What?" The words come out of my mouth before I can fully think it through.

I see her expression alter to one of disappointment and dismay. I want to explain everything to her but the word can't seem to come out of my mouth. I feel so bad and I can't imagine what this must sound like in her head.

"What do you mean _what?_" she asks quietly.

"I-I mean…" I don't even know where to start and the feeling overwhelms me. My heart and mind are contradicting. My heart says yes, but my mind says no. I don't know what to do so I find temporary comfort in hiding my face in her shoulder. I can tell Tegan doesn't really know what to do, and in her defense I probably wouldn't either. I may have just, in a way, 'rejected' her, yet I came to her for comfort. I sigh heavily and feel her hands wrap around and rest of my back.

"Sara I'm confused.." she says sounding downhearted.

"Me too," I say honestly.

"Why?"

"Because Tegan, It's not all that simple for me right now to be your girlfriend. I can't lose what I have with me parents and friends. Even the other day, my own mother yelled at me for being fine with gay people. Some of my friends think it's gross. What am I supposed to say to them?" getting a little frustrated soI stop before I go on a very long rant and lift my head up and my expression softens, "As I've said before Tee, I do like you, I just don't know what to do," I sigh again and go back to curling up in her lap, molding myself into her arms.

Tegan POV

So that's what's wrong. I didn't know it was eating her up so much and I feel so bad for pushing her.

I hold her tightly, "I'm sorry for pressuring you Sara, I didn't know it worried you so much. It's ok, I understand if you just want to be my friend." As much as I hate saying it, right now that's the only thing I can think of that would comfort her a at least a little bit.

She quickly looks at me, "No no, Tee, I don't want to be _just _your friend, I just… I don't know Tegan." She exhales loudly looking down. Just as I go to say something, she looks up again. "If I said yes, can we keep it a secret, for now?"

Though it's not the way I thought this would go, I'm still beaming as I nod my head. She leans in and whispers a 'thank you' before giving me a gentle kiss.

She leans back into my arms and I tell her, "Sara we can take it slow if you want, I'm ok with that."

"You're too nice Tegan," she tells me. I chuckle but I actually am serious. All I want to do is make her happy and comfortable in this relationship, but then again, I'd still like to ravish all of her, take her and claim her as mine.

We talk for a little bit more before my legs start to get numb and we stand up. We walk back home together, chatting entire way, and when we arrive, it's almost night time.

?

Sara POV

We get to Tegan's house and she shows me around. She picks up a Menu and asks me what I want for dinner. When the food comes, we dig in hungrily and then clean up.

"Waddya wanna do?" she asks me.

"Um... watch TV I guess?" "Sure, the remotes there, I'll set up the sofa bed."

I turn and get the TV remote and look at it for a second to figure out how it works. Without any warning something big and soft whacks my head almost causing me to crash into the table. I whip around and see Tegan holding another sofa cushion in her hand giving me a cheeky smile. She turns back and pulls out the sofa bed. Once I see the mattress has been pulled out completely, I run and tackle her with full force. We slam onto the mattress causing it to creak under the sudden weight. I attack her sides and we have a tickle war. Without any warning she flips me over and soon she takes control. Damn I didn't know she was so strong. Now I"m in between her knees as she tickles me to my death.

"Oh my god Tegan stop! Please!"

She takes a second to laugh at me and I use this opportunity to grab her face and attach my lips to hers. She stops tickling me and starts to sit back up, pulling me with her. "Mhm, okay," she says into the kiss. This time I slip my tongue between her lips and she lets me roam her mouth. The moment heats up and soon both our hands are exploring each other's bodies. At this point I realize that the curtains are open and anyone passing can see us. I break our kiss, but instead of stopping she moves her lips to my neck. She stars sucking and biting it, before soothing it with her tongue, bringing an unexpected moan out of me. I quickly realize I was supposed to be stopping and before she can do that again, I put my hands to her shoulders, slowly pushing her away. She looks at me with a confused and worried look and I reassure her, "Tee the curtains are open, not right now."

"Oh, whoops," she says with a grin, "Sorry couldn't help it."

I feel myself blush and I get up from the bed. "What are you doing?" "Change into something a little more comfy," I say grabbing my pajamas from my bag.

"Oh right," and Tegan goes upstairs to get changed too. I go to the bathroom to clean up and when I come out, she's already down making the bed. She fluffs up two pillows and throws a giant duvet onto the mattress. _Imagine how fun it would be to land in that duvet pile._ I run full speed towards Tegan and just as I'm about to hit her, I jump up while putting my hands on her shoulders to vault myself off Tegan and onto the sofa bed. I land with a bounce and turn my head to look at Tegan. "Holy Shit Sara! What the hell?! How the fuck did you do that?" "Just a trick I learned from my cousin," I laugh. I pat the space next to me and Tegan comes up to sit down. She lets the upper part of her body fall into my lap, "You scared me Sara," she grumbles.

"I'm sorry," leaning down to kiss her head. She stays in the same position, head lying in my lap as the two of us turn our attentions to the TV. I play with her hair as we watch Law and Order: SVU. After two episodes, I find myself getting bored. My attention switches to Tegan, who is now sitting up on my right side, and I kiss her shoulder, jaw, and then lips as she turns her head to me. I pull her closer by her neck and she comes to straddle my waist, sitting on my thighs. One of her hands grabs my waist, and the other one grabs the remote to turn the TV off. Again, her hands slip under my shirt and this time slides up and down my back. She moves her kisses from my lips to my cheek, slowly moving to my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. "May I?" she whispers as the grasps my shirt. I hesitate for a second, but nod, letting her lead me.

As my shirt comes off, I see Tegan staring with awe and hunger at the sight in front of her. My heart is beating fast as her hands come to feel me up and I'm don't think I'm ready to move this far, but I don't know how to tell her. She notices the worried look on my face and move her hands to my head, pulling me in for a kiss instead. "You're beautiful," she whispers, making my already blushing face turn a darker shade of red. After a short while, I think she notices my hesitation and stops. She grabs my shirt and helps me put it back on. I feel bad for making her stop, but we officially just got together today and I feel like it's too soon. I slump down onto her shoulder and hug her tight. She returns the hug and guides me to lie down next to her. She then grabs the duvet and pulls it up, covering us both. Tegan looks at me sheepishly, so I take her hand and pull it around me as I turn to face the other way, letting her be big spoon, hoping that she knows I don't blame her for anything. I intertwine our fingers and bring our hands up to my chest and snuggle into her, getting comfortable.

Tegan POV

I wanted to go slowly with Sara but my teenage hormones were not helping, and in the end Sara had to stop me. I felt guilty so I was happy when Sara wanted me to spoon her. With my hand by her chest, I feel how fast her heart is beating and instantly feel a little bit of shame. I kiss her shoulder, "Too far, I'm sorry," I say softly.

"Don't be Tegan," She kisses my hands and we both fall asleep in that exact position.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Sorry if this is boring but I can't think of a good enough plot line and I have no idea what to write. If you have any idea of which direction I should take this story in, please tell me!

* * *

Chapter 8

I wake up to the sound of the door opening. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is the back of Sara's head. I realize that my parents just came home and I hurry to remove myself from Sara, knowing that I'll get in trouble for sleeping too close to another girl. I scoot my body to the opposite end of the bed and pretend to be asleep. I finally try to get back to sleep when my mum closes her bedroom door behind the both of them. I sadly come to know that sleeping like this is not as nice and when I'm close to Sara.

When I wake up, the sun is already up and shining through the gaps between the curtains, which my mum thankfully left closed. I hate waking up to the sun burning my face. I smile remembering that Sara is now officially my girlfriend. I flip over the face her, but she isn't there. I take the note that she left on her pillow and read it.

'Morning Tee :) Sorry that you had to wake up alone, but my dad called asking me to come in and work today in his shop. Thanks for everything, especially yesterday. Call me when u can.

-Sara'

Sigh. I flop back onto my pillow.

I eventually get up and get ready for the day. Then I pack up the bed and clean up a bit before calling Sara.

"Hi Tee!" I hear her cheerful voice come through.

"Hi Sare, how's your day so far?" I ask.

"As good as getting calling in to work for no pay at 9 am on a Saturday," she laughs.

"Well why don't we hang out today?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. My parent's want me to spend the day with them," she sighs.

"Oh ok then. Don't sound so sad, go have fun, make them buy you stuff or something. I'll see you on Monday then,"

"Alright then, bye Tee,"

"Bye Sare," I say, then hang up. Now I have to go find something to do…

For the next 3 days Sara and I spend time afterschool together. We usually hang around and talk for a while, but then find ourselves all over each other until something interrupts us. I can tell she's becoming more and more comfortable around me. When I'm not with her, I'm thnking about her. I feel like a clingy girlfriend and force myself to control myself. My thoughts occasionally wander and I feel them move to something 'inappropriate'. I can't wait to teach her all these new things I think, alittle smirk playing on my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N **Sorry, I've had exams then my laptop broke and is still being repaired and so I lost whatever I wrote for this chapter and after exams I realized I have completely forgotten the plot line. I'll update more and write longer chapters once my laptop comes back because no more school work whoo! If any of you have a more interesting plot please tell me, and enjoy this short chapter:) (even though it's sorta lame sorry)

* * *

Sara POV

The whole weekend I've been busy studying for a big test coming up and haven't gotten a chance to see Tegan so when I arrive to school on this dreaded Monday morning, I wait outside for her. But Stacy and Emy arrive first and so I start walking with them instead. They both look excited and I'm quick to ask why. "What's with all the smiles guys?"

"Sare guess what?"

"What?" I look at them.

"Michael Christian has a crush on you and everyone's jealous," Stacy says to me. _Shit. Football Varsity captain... how am I supposed to turn him down without so many questions being asked?_

"Oh, good to know, not interested though. What's first again?" I say trying to change the subject. I don't know if I'm ready to tell them about Tegan. I would love to, but I'm still afraid of this whole 'coming out' thing. _What do I say? How do I even start? Jeez I haven't though much about it..._

"How are you _not interested_? Or Sara do you have special somebody we are not aware of?" Stacy asks bewildered and keeping us on topic, while Emy just laughs.

I hesitate before replying, but in the end I know I shouldn't lie about Tegan, "Um... sorta, I guess."

"What!?" they both exclaim before I shush them. "Who is he?" Emy asks.

I realize I don't quite know their opinions on gay rights. My heart beats fast and I cross my fingers hoping it goes well."Well.. it's not a he..." I start. And speak of the devil at that moment Tegan walks in, thankfully looking down at her phone instead of me. I don't need that pressure right now. I look back at my two best friends with confused faces. "It's uh, it's Tegan, that girl over there," I say looking over at her. They follow my gaze for a second.

"You're kidding right?" Stacy asks.

"No, and I really hope you guys are okay about it. I don't want to lose my best friends. I really like her and I hope you guys will support me," I look down at the ground not quite knowing what's going to happen next.

"Whoa.. well that was unexpected," Emy says. _Well at least it's not hate._ "I guess that's cool, it's new, but I'm okay with it. I'm happy for you Sara, just don't go making out with her in front of us just quite yet." I chuckle and thank her for being to great. But then I look at Stacy and notice that she's _not_ so cool about it.

"But, but- but she's a girl Sara..." She still looks shocked.

"Yea but it shouldn't matter," I don't know what else to say. I didn't exactly have much time to think about this and it definitely wasn't planned.

Emy comes to back me up, "So what if she's a lesbian. Wait Sara are you a lesbian?" she asks me a little unsure.

"I guess so.. I haven't exactly labelled myself," I tell her truthfully.

"Oh ok you don't have to," she turns back to Stacy, "Stace it doesn't matter, she's still the same and your best friend." I guess she noticed my worried expression. That's what I love most about Emy, she always sticks up for me and we're as close as family.

Just then I head her cheerful voice behind me, "Hey Sare,"

"Um, I have to think about this first," Stacy says and walks away. I'm left downhearted and turn around to say hi to Tegan before falling onto her shoulder and hugging her looking for some sort of comfort.

"Uh, everything okay here Sare?" she questions, looking at Emy for answers when I don't reply.

"Hi, I'm Emy, Sara's friend. She just told us about you guys and Stacy didn't take it as well. I'm happy for you guys, just keep the PDA down for a while ok,"

I hear Tegan laugh and introduce herself as well. My mood lifts when I see Tegan and Emy getting along so I peel myself from Tegan and sigh, "Thanks Emy."

We chat for a little while before the bell rings and we all walk to our classes. I'm glad I've finally told them, but I really hope Stacy comes around soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the wait! I've been going through some stuff so sorry. But since I"m on summer break hopefully I'll write more. Oh and I struggle with memory causing me to not remember any background details so I'm leaving some details I previously thought of out and if I mess up Please tell me! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Sara POV

I've tried to call Stacy a couple times and sent her a text but I've yet to receive a reply. After school I head over to my spot in the park and sit down. At first it didn't quite bug me that Stacy didn't exactly approve but as the day went by I realized she was avoiding me. She's helped my through tough times and I really don't want to lose her as one of my best friends. sigh. I sit here for who knows how long just enjoying the peace and letting my worries float away. I close my eyes and become oblivious to anything going on around, which meant I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey Sare," I hear Tegan say as she plops down next to me and I grunt as she disrupts my peace. I open my eyes and look at her.

"Oh sorry did you want to be alone?" she apologizes. Starting to get back up.

"No no, sorry. Just surprised," I rest my head on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just thinking," I tell her about my worries and about Stacy.

"She'll come around, it'll be fine Sara," she puts her arm around me and kisses my head. I smile in happiness and we get talking about our day.

When we eventually get tired of doing nothing we get up and decide to go to my place.

"Where's your bike Tee?" I ask her when I realized she's following me to my car.

"I felt like walking just now, mind if I come with you?"

"Duh," I tell her bumping into her and we both laugh. We get to my car and I open the door for her. I see her smile and blush as she gets in before I run over to the other side and hop in myself.

"Sare I never asked but why on earth do you have such a wicked ass car?"

I laugh before saying, "It was my dads and he gave it to me last year. He says it's because I like cars and he wanted me to be proud of what I drove, but I think it was more of an excuse to buy himself a new one. Either way, I get the car!" She laughs again and I just chuckle.

On the way home I see Michael walking and remember that he has a crush on me. Damnit. "Tegan," I say getting her attention.

"Hm?"

"Do you know Michael? That guy we just passed?" I see her nod her head in my peripheral vision, "Well he has a crush on me and I have a feeling he's gonna ask me out to Winter Formal. I mean what am I supposed to say?"

"Hm.. Hold up Sara, now that Emy and Stacy know, what do you think about making our relationship public?"

Oh shit. "Um... I don't know Tegan," I say truthfully still unable to make a decision.

"Oh ok," she doesn't say anything else and when I look over her face is blank with a hint of disappointment. I'm considering it, I just don't know if it's the best decision.

We get home and I yell out to check if anyone's home and when I don't get a reply. I grab her hand and lead her up to me room. Once I've closed the door I wrap my arms around her and attach my lips to hers, "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."  
I feel her nod and lead us to sit on the bed. She pushes me down and hovers above me still keeping our kiss. We make out for a while before he hand starts to reach up my shirt. Her fingers stop just under my bra and she lifts her head up a little, "May I?"

I smile at how caring she is, but before I can nod the door opens and my mum appears with shock written all over her face. Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N **Hi again sry this took longer than expected but I have no idea why. This part as well is true. The things said in the first paragraph are practically quotes of what my mum has said before. Oh and I didn't edit it, sorry. I'll do my best to write faster and edit. Enjoy and tell me what you guys think :)

* * *

Tegan POV

It's been 3 days since Sara and I got caught by her mother and those nights of talking on the phone has been just hearing her explain over her sobs what her parents told her. From what I've heard, her mum went completely ballistic about it but her dad was not as bad. Angry, but not crazy. That night after I got kicked out I called her as I walked home but we were interrupted by her parents. She didn't manage to hang up before her mum let it all out on her. I did my best to hold all my emotions in as I walked. "Sara! This is unacceptable! Why would you do this to me? How on earth can you think that this is OK? It's not Sara, gay people are not right. They are sick and unnatural. They have to have hock therapy to fix themselves, do you understand how this is wrong?! Sara how many times have I told you not to be friends with those kinds of people? And now this! Oh my god Sara I'm going to have to bring some religious priest in here or something to set your mind straight. I though I taught you the right values. You disappoint me Sara! I-" Her dad interrupted, "Mum calm down a bit let me do the talking." "No she needs to understand this! No more Sara. I will have none of this. You aren't allowed to see her, or talk to her anymore. No contact at all. Also anyone who is her friend, got it? Now give me your phone and you're grounded!" I heard all this through the phone unable to hang up giving them the privacy they thought they had. The things she said were unbelievably painful to hear and I can't even imagine what Sara must be feeling right now. When everything goes quiet on the other line I hang up, but not before I hear the faint sounds of hysterical crying. The moment I get home I rush to my room and hit the bed letting my own tears overtake me. Soon I'm out cold.

When I wake up I'm still in the exact position on my bed with my phone laying next to my head, reminding me of last night's events. The things I heard coming out of Sara's mum's mouth once again stab me in the chest. I pick up my phone and see that it's almost noon time. I sit up before dialing Sara's number. Only after he 3rd ring I remember her mum took her phone away. I walk over to my laptop and open skype. Sara is online and I smile knowing that she's at least still alive and functioning.

_Hey Sare.._ I type out, _how are you? _I wait for a reply but I get none and in only a couple seconds she goes offline. I sigh and can't help but worry. Is her mum watching, or does she not want to talk to me? My anxiety hits me and I can't help my heart beating faster and breathing getting shallower. Damn it. I wish I knew what was going on.

It's been less than 48 hours since I've seen Sara and my only purpose of coming to school today is to find her. I wait by her locker until the 1minute bell rings and I rush to class, but I don't make it before the bell rings so I decide to go to Sara's homeroom. I peek through the glass but I don't see her. I start to get frustrated. I walk back to her locker in case she came late or something but I don't see her. I eventually get back to my own homeroom and make up some lame excuse as to why I'm late. After three periods of paying no attention at all I walk to the back field instead of going to 4th. I spent those three classes thinking of Sara and I and our relationship. I know that I have to talk to her to make sure she's ok. But in the end, even if she is, if I even want to be with her, her parents have to be ok with it. I grumble at myself knowing that I'd do anything for her, even if it meant confronting her mum. I would though, she means so much to me. I thought about her the entire walk. I thought about what she does to me, about how she makes me feel. I though about how much I love her. Shit, it may be soon, but it's true. I climb over the fence and make my way to Sara's house. Our school may have decent security but no attendance at each class so I should be fine. Throughout my walk I thought of Sara and I and our relationship. I know that I have to talk to her to make sure she's ok. But in the end, even if she is, if I even want to be with her, her parents have to be ok with it. I grumble at myself knowing that I'd do anything for her, even if it meant confronting her mum. I would though, she means so much to me. I thought about her the entire walk. I thought about what she does to me, about how she makes me feel. I though about how much I love her. Shit, it may be soon, but it's true. I know both her parents work but I can't be sure so I stand in front of her house scared to knock on the door. It comes into my mind that I don't even know what to do now so I do what I always see in movies and take a couple pebbles and toss them to her window. Her face appears and I grimace. Even from this far I know she's not doing well. "Let me in Sare," I say loud enough for her to hear. She goes and reappears by the front door. I walk up to her as she opens the door wider and I pull her into my arms. I hug her tightly as she once again breaks down. I walk in and close the door with my foot behind me. I lead us to her sofa and sit down. She sits on my lap and falls into me.

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry," I tell her not quite knowing what else to say as she's so fragile right now.

"Tee," she sobs into me.

"Sara what they're saying isn't true ok, they just don't understand. It's not sick, it's not unnatural. It's fine. Hey, look at me," I take her chin and lift her head.

"Sara I love you ok. There I said it. But I really do. I love you and I won't let your parents get in the way. I'll talk to them if you want me to. I'll always be here for you no matter what. We'll get through it."

Her jaw drops slightly and her cheeks go red, putting a smile on my face. She snuggles into my and kisses me neck. "I love you too Tegan, and thank you," I feel her smile. She lifts her head back up and gives me the sweetest kiss. There was no rush, no tongue, just pure love. She rests her head back on my shoulder, "I don't know what to do yet. Maybe give it a little time. But we can't stay here, just in case. Can we go to your place?"

"Of course," I take her hand and we walk over to my house. We don't take her car because she wanted some peaceful time to think. During our walk we get hungry and stop by a café so by the time we reach home it's past the time school ends. She sends a quick text to her dad telling him that she's taking a walk and we spend the next couple hours just talking. She tells me about how she didn't come to school today because she couldn't face anyone and I decided to avoid the topic of her mum and Stacy. She didn't stay for long however because she didn't want her parents to be suspicious and went home. I'm glad that she's ok, she's actually doing better that I thought. I smile to myself at how wonderful our relationship is. I can only hope that her parents will be ok about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N **Sorry this one is a bit shorter but I'll get to writing the next part sooner. Thank for reading :)

* * *

Sara POV

The next few days consisted of lots of ice cream and lots of Tegan constantly comforting me and making me feel better. I agree with Tegan about what she said about my mother being wrong because my feelings for Tegan are far from wrong. Either way, they're still my parents and I still want their approval. Even though I get to see her less often, I'm becoming more and more comfortable around her. I walk to my locker to grab my books for the day as Stacy comes up to me. I don't know what to say except hi, but thankfully she starts.

"Hey Sare, I'm sorry about the way I acted, I guess I was just shocked. I mean it was unexpected. But just to let you know, I'm fine with it. In fact I'm glad because you look really happy with her. Are we ok?"

I just smile and feel some of the weight lift off my shoulders, "Of course!" I give her a hug before we head off to class. During the day I don't get to see much of Tegan since she has detention but I get the chance to tell Emy and Stacy about my parents.

The final school bell rings and as I walk to my locker to put away my books I see Michael standing by my locker. Shit.

"Hey, I'm Michael," he says as I come closer.

"I'm Sara, and I know who you are we have Math together."

"Oh, right, I just forgot. Sorry Sara. But I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night," He leans against the lockers and looks at me. A million thoughts run through my head as I go over the many different scenarios that could happen. Now that my best friends and my parents know the truth, I might as well tell other people. It won't be long until they find out anyways.

"Sorry Michael but I'm gay, and therefore not interested," I bluntly tell him wishing he would just go away.

"What? No your not, but if you say that, why don't you let me fix that for you?" He says all cocky.

"No Michael I'm gay and you aren't gonna change that. And I have a girlfriend already, so please, go away now I need to get home."

He scoffs at me and goes to say something else but notices more people coming to the lockers. "Dyke," he mutters as he walks away.

I take a deep breath before continuing my previous actions and do my best to ignore what he said. As I'm walking out Tegan comes up to me, "Hey you, whatsup?"

"Nothing," I tell her not quite in the happiest mood like she is. She notices my solemn expression and asks, "Hey what's wrong?"

I sigh before telling her about it, "Tegan do you ever get bullied about being gay?"

"Um, well I've been out for a while so not so much. And if I do I just ignore it mostly, or beat them up," she laughs but quickly becomes serious again. "Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, Michael just asked me out and I told him I was gay and had a girlfriend so he called me a dyke," I tell her.

"Forget him Sara, he's not worth worrying about. C'mon, I'll walk you home," She links our hands together and lifts my mood. I'm happy with Tegan and my parents won't change that.

We walk slowly enjoying our time together knowing that she can't come into my house since my parents are home. As we reach my house Tegan kisses me goodbye and watches me as a walk to my house. Just as I walk into the driveway, a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and spin me around. My heart races as I imagine what's going on and who that person could be. As I'm turned to face the person, I'm met with 4 guys, all in my year, one of them being Michael. Relief washes over me as I see they aren't some creepy grown man. Just as I think that they're just messing around Michael pushes me by the shoulders causing me to drop my book and step backward. "What the hell man?" Instead of an answer I get continuous insults hurled at me. I try to stop them, "Gu-" Someone slaps me across the face and another one grabs my bag twisting my shoulder in the process. Then someone pushes me hard enough and I fall. "This should fix your head in right," One yells in my face. "C'mon I thought dykes were supposed to be tough," Another one taunts. As I stand back up I see Michael swing his fist back and I brace myself for whatever will come next.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sara POV

My eyes close as I wait for the punch but it never comes. Confused, I open my eyes just in time to see Tegan tackle Michael to the ground kneeing him in the balls at the same time. While he writhes in pain I watch as she pulls him into a very painful looking arm lock. "Leave, or I break his arm," she warns. Not wanting to hurt their friend, the other three boys slowly start walking before speeding up. She lets him go and instead of leaving he goes to punch her. I go to warn her but instead I witness ninja speed skills as she grab his fist before landing her own punch and this time grabbing him and putting him into a headlock. Holy shit I didn't know she was so strong. "I swear to god Michael if you ever come near my girlfriend again I'll break your jaw. Now go." She releases him and he finally leaves. Tegan turns to me and kneels down.

"Sara are you ok?" she asks worriedly caressing my cheek.

Still in shock I tell her, "How di- Tegan, how…wha- how did you do that?"

"I used to do martial arts. Sara are you hurt?" she says turning attention back on me.

"Um no, I don't think so. I'm fine, thanks to you," I reach up and put my arms around her neck at the same time sitting up. "Thank you," I whisper again into her ear. She helps me stand up and grabs my bag before we both turn to my house. We're met with two very shocked parents.

"Um, should I go Sara?" she questions. I tell her that I have no idea so she just hands me my bag and starts to walk away. "I'll talk to you later Sare." I want her to stay but I don't know what's going to happen.

My dads voice startles me, "Wait Tegan, stay here and come in. We need to talk to you two."

Tegan slowly turns around to come back and we nervously walk in not knowing where this is leading to. "Sit down girls," he says. We both sit down in the awkward silence and wait for him to continue. "Honey let me do the talking this time ok," I'm surprised at how my mum is so quiet this time. He turns back to us, "Ok let me just say this all at once since it's still a little uncomfortable, or new, should I say, for your mother and I. Sara I know you're still seeing Tegan and at first it made us upset that you disobeyed us, but I saw how persistent you were in keeping your relationship with Tegan. Honestly I will say that Tegan, you've changed our daughter for the better. She's a lot happier and cheerful. And since she's still doing well in school, and after a lot of discussion, we will let you two continue your relationship. There will be rules of course in this house, but Tegan you are welcome here," He turns to look at my mum signaling that it's her time to say something, and she sighs, "Sara, I'm so sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I just didn't understand, it was all so new. Your father has explained everything to me so I'll do my best to be open minded, but I can't keep any promises. So please, just keep it low around this house for now at least." I'm surprised at how calm she is. I mean this isn't normal. "Um ok, thanks mum," I force out not knowing what else to say.

"Ok girls rules are simple. Be polite, bedroom door open at all times and Tegan, if you're sleeping over, separate rooms." We both nod and both my parents give me a hug before excusing themselves for work. But as they rush away I think it's just awkward for them. As the door closes I jump on Tegan giving her the biggest hug ever. Happiness fills my heart and I look up to kiss her deeply before snuggling into her, my arms still around her neck.

"Well that went well," Tegan laughs.

I just nod and smile. After a quiet moment I ask her, "Waddya wanna do now?"

"I wanna do this," she flips us so she's on top of me and places her lips on mine. She deepens the kiss and I moan in approval. She pulls me up and reaches for the hem of my shirt, but instead I take her wrists and break our kiss. She looks at me confused. "Not here," I chuckle and take her hand as I lead her upstairs. Once in my room we continue and she takes my shirt off. The approval of my parents has given me a new sense of confidence and this time I'm the one to take control. I hover over her as I go to take her shirt off. Once it's thrown on the ground, I marvel at the sight in front of me. At this distance I clearly see the outlines of her toned muscles, "Jesus Tegan why didn't you tell me you were so strong?" I ask her actually wanting to get an answer. "Well it's sort of hard to bring up in conversation.." I laugh and lean back in. Just to show how strong she is, she flips us over taking control once again. I feel her hands roam to different places and I follow her actions. The only thing that controls me right now is love and lust. Soon our bras are off as well and she reaches up to palm me. I gasp at the new sensation and pull her closer to me. I again follow her actions and take her breasts in my hands, massaging them. Her hands wander lower but before they can reach my pants, my phone rings alerting me of a new text, interrupting our heated moment. I sigh and grab my phone.

_Sara one more rule, no uh, funny business alright. –dad. _ I just laugh at what an awkward person he is and show Tegan. "Damn it! How the hell did he know?" We both burst out into laughter as I grab my bra and shirt putting it back on.

"Aw, why can't we continue?" she protests.

I jump off the bed and walk out, looking back at her as I reach the door, "I'm hungry." I give her the cheekiest smile and head off to the kitchen.

"Seriously?" she yells after me. I just giggle and start to make sandwiches for the both of us.

As I'm spreading the butter, two hands wrap around my waist and Tegan rests her chin on my shoulder. She slowly sways us, "You're evil you know that," she pouts. I turn to face her and kiss her head, "Do evil people make their girlfriends sandwiches?" I finish off the sandwich and hand it to her. "Yes," she lightly kisses me a thank you before starting to eat. I could get used to being this happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N **Thanks for all the ideas guys! I realized that if I posted a new chapter, the numbers would be all mixed up and I'd go insane so I took the message I posted before down and replaced it with the real chapter, hopefully you get it. I have tumblr which is I changed it (wildfores). Enjoy :) I love plot twists.

Tegan POV

Almost a month passes with Sara and I completely content, sharing fluffy times with each other and enjoying the happiness we share together. The school slowly began to find out about our relationship and for the most part wasn't such a big deal. Sara's parents were pretty cool about it, though mostly avoiding it for a little while. Now it's alright between them though. I've brought Sara around to my place a few times but we've yet to have a meal together yet, which my mum is begging for us to do. This life I get to live feels like a fairytale. Compared to all the stories I've heard about people coming out, mine and Sara's has been great. Apart from that one incident with Michael, but he's left us alone. When I think about it, I feel so grateful that I'm so lucky to have such an understanding community. Even Sara's parents and some students at school surprised me. All in all, I'm happy with Sara, but sometimes, I want more. I want all of Sara. I want to eat her all up and claim her as mine. The fact that she is so beautiful and when her shirt's off, so incredibly tempting, I've put her first. I've eased her into something new and being comfortable with me. Basically we've done everything but sex. And honestly I don't mind, it's just those times when my teenage hormones rage that I find myself getting all hot and bothered. For now I've succumbed to satisfying myself at night or in the bathroom, but hopefully I won't have to for long. Winter Formal is coming up in a few weeks and I've even talked to Sara about this. About it being a special night for us. I start planning everything. From start to end. From how to ask her to Winter Formal to how we're gonna end the night. Sure, I already have my mind set on what we're going to do, all I need to do is make it romantic and special. Something I'm not very good at. I sigh to myself and continue my search on what the hell to wear to the event. I scroll through images of formal clothing for women, but the only thing I see would either make me look like a business woman, too old, or like a man. "Tegan! Dinner!" my mum calls me down.

As we sit eating pork chops and mash, my mum, once again, brings up the same topic she always does. "You know what Tegan, next week I'm going to make turkey, so you have to invite Sara to come eat with us." "Ok ok mum, I will," I smile at the thought of all of us getting along. "No backing out this time honey," she tells me. I just nod with my mouth full praying to the heavens my parents won't be as embarrassing as they usually are.

The following day my alarm wakes me up with a message to remind myself to tell Sara about dinner. Afterschool today we hang around my favourite park just talking about life in general. We enjoy each others company and end up in a McDonald's nearby. We both order a cheeseburger each but she hands the woman money before I can even reach into my pocket. "Thanks," I smile at her and lightly smack her bum.

"Is that how you're gonna thank me from now on?" she smirks at me.

"I think it's the perfect way to say thank you," I move closer to her so she can feel my breath on her neck, "though, there are other ways to thank you too." I see her cheeks turn a dark shade of red as she keeps her head forward, tilting it down a little, "Tegan!" she whispers through her teeth at me. I just laugh and pinch her bum before going to find us a table.

As I finish off my delicious unhealthy meal, I remember about the dinner with Sara, "Sare, next week my mum's making turkey. Do you wanna come?" My mum thinks it's about time we have dinner together."

"Sure, I'd love to. You're parents are hilarious," she tries to say with a mouth full of burger.

When she finishes eating we sit there talking and messing around. Her feet sit on top of my lap as she plays with my fingers completely oblivious to what she's doing. "Holy hell, it's getting late, we should go," I say as I look at my phone realizing the time.

I walk Sara home from the McDonald's holding her hand and walking in comfortable silence. "Are you sure you want to walk home by yourself? It's late and pretty dark, I could drive you home." She turns to look at me as we reach her house.

"No no, it's fine, I'm a big girl. If It makes you feel better, I'll text you while I walk," I chuckle, "Goodnight Sare," I kiss her goodbye.

I take my time walking home, enjoying the peace and quiet. My house is always full of commotion. With my mum playing her piano and my dad watching Formula 1, it never really is quiet. And even when they aren't home, I'll have the neighbor's construction of the extension of their house to bother me. As promised, I texted Sara while I walked assuring her that I was safe. About halfway she tells me she's going to shower so I put my phone away and look around me. Not too many people are around as I turn the corner. There are only a few places open, such as 7-11, the petrol station and a couple bars. A few cars rush past with headlights momentarily blinding me, their drivers eager to get home. I play a game with myself trying to name all the car brands as the drive past. Toyota, Honda, Mini Cooper, Porsche, then one white car comes into view with a logo that looks familiar but I can't quite remember the name. As I'm trying to remember I don't realize the car slowing down. The closer it comes I realize it's a van. Before my tired brain can process things, the van stops and the door opens, revealing a couple guys who grab at me. I try to scream realizing what's happening, but it is immediately muffled by a large hand clamping over my mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N **ahh sorry this took so long. I've spent the past few days hungover and stressing and being unproductive.. but hope you like the next part, if it's not the greatest I wrote this in 2 hours so.. enjoy haha

Sara POV

The weekend passes quickly thanks to a ton of homework teachers decided to pile on since Christmas break is coming in a few weeks time and they need time to grade. I've always wondered why they can't assign all this stuff one by one instead of 2 weeks with no work then suddenly BAM everything is due. I called Tegan a couple times but she never picked up so I figured she was doing her work. We texted a bit but apparently she has more projects to do. I walk into school excited to see Tegan again. I don't think I could ever get tired of that beautiful face.

Standing by her locker I scan through the crowd and wait until a short brunette comes into view. The warning bell comes without a sight of her so I go to class and decide to catch up with her later. I don't see her the entire day. Not even during the lunch break, which I spent walking around in attempt to find her before finally slumping down on my seat next to Emy and Sara. Realizing that she might not have even come to school, I make my way home to an empty house. With a slice of cold pizza on a plate, I take a seat on the couch and turn the TV on. I dial her number and sigh when it once again goes to voicemail, letting my head fall back against the couch. I grunt in frustration as I pick up the remote and try to find something interesting. _Is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe she's just sick. But then she would have picked up her phone. Maybe something happened to her, or she got into an accident. Oh god. But then same thing, she would, no should, have called. _I can't help but ask these questions to myself. I rack my brain trying to come up with some sort of explanation. Unable to find one, I divert my attention to the television, watching an old episode of CSI. The rest of the day goes by slowly with a few more unanswered calls and lots more texts trying to get hold of her. It's around 9 when I realize I could just go over to her house to ask her face-to-face. I mentally kick myself before quickly getting into my car and driving off.

I reach her house and ring the doorbell before impatiently knocking. I'm greeted my Tegan's mum, "Oh hi Sara! Where's Tegan?" She steps back a little allowing me to come in while looking behind me in search of her daughter.

"Oh, Tegan's not at home?" I ask her, still staying outside now with no reason to come in.

"She told me she was going to be with you today after school," She worriedly scrunches her brow, "Is she not?"

_Where the fuck is this girl._ I don't want to worry her mother so I unwillingly lie to her knowing it's for the better, "Well, she was. Um she was with me before, but she –uh- said she was coming home. Actually she said she might stop by at Lindsey's house for a little while, so she must be there. When she comes home can you ask her to call me? I think her phone is dead."

She just nods at me, "Of course, are you sure you don't want to come in and wait?"

I remember just in time that I didn't ask for permission to leave the house his late, "I wish I could, but I have to be home soon. Thanks again Mrs. Quin."

"Anytime, Sara."

As I drive home, I can't help but worry. She was at school today and she lied to her mum about being with me. She's also been ignoring me. I go through ever scenario possible and end up with the most heartbreaking, yet plausible conclusion. She's with someone else. The feeling of a knife stabbing my heart tears through me as tears threaten to fall, leading me to excuse myself to go to bed once I'm home, after a lecture about rules of being out late.

Tegan POV

Did I tell anyone about it? No. Do I want to? No. Do I want to talk to a professional? No. I was finally able to drag myself home and painfully make my way up the stairs. Thankfully I told my parents I was going to be out late and they had already gone to bed. I sat down in the shower and washed myself clean. I gently scrubbed any evidence away, and then crawled under the covers, begging for sleep to take over. But whenever I close my eyes, the dark silhouettes and sounds of laughter from the drunk men will fill my head, forcing myself to open my eyes and remind myself that I'm at home. Safe. After who knows how long, I finally pass out from pain and exhaustion. My weekend is filled with homework and me staying in bed.

Sunday night, after another string of nightmares, I finally awake to daylight. My morning routine passes with a blur after my mum comes upstairs to yell at me to hurry. At school, I avoid anyone I know and/or talk to, including Sara; afraid that they'll know something is wrong. I've been ignoring her calls and occasionally texted her back just so she knows I'm alive. After school, I rush out of the school compound, hop on my bike, ignoring my sore center, and go to the park. I sit and zone out for a few hours, watching people come and go. Just as it starts to get dark, I go into a liquor store to buy a bottle of vodka using my fake I.D. I hide it in my school bag and bike home. Instead of going in the house though, I sneak around the back and sit behind a tree so my parents won't see me when they get home. Hours pass as I lean against the tree almost finishing the bottle of Absolute to forget what happened, the pain, the fear and everything else. I hear a car come by and stop, but ignore it. When 10 o'clock comes, I finally get up, putting the bottle back into my school bag and slowly making my way to the front yard. With over half a bottle in me, this proves to be harder than I thought. I clearly didn't quite think this out, but I don't care. After a few minutes I'm finally able to lock my bike and open the front door. I yell out a hello and goodnight to my parents and go to my room. I hit the bed without showering, doing my homework or even brushing my teeth. At this point all I want to do is sleep. Thanks to the alcohol, I'm out quick.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N **Hi guys, if anyone wants to/can help me edit stuff or wants to write smut for me please message me on tumblr (wildfores) because I suck at editing :( if you'd like to tell me anything also please do it on tumblr since I don't go on this site so often other than to post chapters. Apart from that hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Sara POV

I wake up to find myself with swollen eyes, face down on the bed, feeling as tired as ever, even though I've had more sleep that usual. I remember what I learned yesterday and let my head fall back onto the pillow wishing I could just stay in today. But I know I can't so eventually I pull myself out of bed and get ready for school. As I drive, I promise myself that I will find Tegan today and talk to her. I arrive later than normal and choose to risk detention by walking by Tegan's homeroom first. The bell rings as I pass the classroom and through the glass I see her with her head on her desk like she's asleep. At least I know she's here. I hurry to my own homeroom and am thankful the teacher was feeling nice today. I don't see her during first or second, but since we both have P.E. at the same time I know I'll run into her in time.

A few hours later the bell rings and I rush to the locker room in the gym hoping to catch Tegan before she can run and hide again. But instead I'm yelled at the teacher telling me to hurry up and get changed. I'm sitting on the gym floor when I see her walk in. She's looking at the ground as she shuffles her feet and makes her way to the locker room. Dark rings around her eyes let me know that she hasn't been sleeping well. She looks up for a moment and catches my eye. Even though it's only for a split second, all I saw in those hazel orbs were pain and hurt. Heck she even looks hungover. My anxiety spikes and I worry for her. Maybe something did happen to her. Confusion floods my mind and all I want to do and grab her and hold her in my arms. The teacher again yells at us to move our butts and threatens the entire class with push-ups so I'm forced to pay attention to him. As the teacher starts explaining the rules to overload I silently keep my eye on Tegan. I notice that she's completely blanked out and to everyone else, she may just look tired. But I know her, and I know that look. And I know something is very wrong. So when she sneaks to the bathroom once the game starts, I follow her, desperate to talk to her and find out what's going on.

I step inside the changing area and see her facing an open locker. I walk up to her and take her hand, "Tegan." She jerks her hand away from me and whips around. When she sees me she relaxes slightly and looks away. What the fuck just happened?

"Tegan, what's wrong?" I step closer to her, but she steps back, keeping a distance between us.

"Nothing Sara, sorry excuse me," she walks past me and out the door with no explanation whatsoever. The look of pure shock is plastered across my face as my eyes follow her body out the door. I stand there completely baffled. She's never done anything like that before. If anything were wrong she would usually come to me, or at least sit down and talk to me. Never something like this. I walk outside just in time to see her exit the gym. I go up to the P.E. teacher to ask about her.

"Mr. Myers, where is Tegan going?"

"She's not feeling well she's going to the nurse. Now get in the game we've already started."

The rest of the day I do my best to find her but have no success. I reluctantly make my way home worried out of my mind for Tegan. I finish up my homework and spend the rest of my time before dinner pacing around my room thinking. During dinner I ask for permission to go to Tegan's for a short while and thankfully, I'm allowed to. I drive to her house and as I walk up her driveway to the front door, I see her bike propped up against the fence in her backyard. Knowing that she usually locks it up in front, I grow a little suspicious and walk towards it. I hop the short fence and quietly walk to her backyard careful not to alert her parents or the neighbors. I try to ignore my beating heart as I creep around her house without permission, but my heart completely stops when I see a figure leaning against a large tree, concealed from anyone who may be viewing from inside the house. I start to get scared until I see those familiar shoes. Tegan.

I quickly, but still quietly, rush to her. I look down to her with her knees pulled all the way up and her head hiding in her arms, wrapped around her legs. Next to her is an empty bottle of vodka… shit…I squat down and gently put my hand on her knee in attempt to get her attention without startling her. But her reaction jolts me instead. Her head shoots up and I see fear all over her face. Her hands push me away and thrashes for a short while before she scoots her body all the way back, like I'm some sort of monster. My heart shatters as I watch her react not really knowing what's happening. Why did she do that?

"Tegan," I say a little louder hoping to get her attention.

She finally looks at me properly and once again I see her relax a little. "Sara," she breathes out, tears filling her eyes but refusing to fall.

Now that I'm closer to her I notice how much she's hurting and the mere sight of her makes me heart slam into my stomach as it burns to pieces. To see her in this state just crushes me. What makes it worse is that I don't know the reason of it and therefore I don't know how to help. All I know is that I'm scared.

"Tee, it's me, Sara. Tegan baby what's wrong?" I try again to reach out to her but this time I'm a little cautious and unsure. But she once again surprises me as she latches onto my arms pulling me to her and she lets out a gut-wrenching cry. I move myself so I'm next to her and just hold her as she sobs into me for a reason I have yet to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Ahh sorry this took so long I struggled with writers block and hopefully I can write more often. I'll try not to bore some of you and do my best to write something a bit more interesting. I'll be posting the chapters on the tnsfic site as well, just so you know. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

Though I'm hesitant, I leave Tegan to walk over once again to the gym teacher asking if I could walk Tegan to the nurse. He agrees and quickly writes us a pass. I rush back to the locker room but I see no sign of her. I bust through the back door just in time to see the bathroom door down the hall close. "Jesus fuck," I mutter to myself. I quickly run back in and grab our bags, already having memorized her lock combination. I walk as fast as humanly possible with arms full, carrying multiple bags, shoes and books. I push the door open with my bum and slip through before the door swings shut. I find a dry sink and dump all the things inside. Then I knock on the only closed stall door.

"Tegan, it's me Sara. Can I come in?" I get no answer so I push the door open just a little. I peek in and see her small body curled up sitting on the toilet seat lid. I step in and slide the lock in place behind me. Crouching down I pull her hands away from her face, then take her ankles and put them on the ground. Putting a hand on her chin, I lift her head to look at me.

"Hey, Tegan, talk to me," I say softly. She shakes her head and latches onto me, wrapping her hands around my neck. I stand up and sit on her lap, just holding her. "Not here," I barely hear her whisper.

She moves to stand up so I get off her. She brushes past my shoulder and unlocks the stall door. I follow her out, wondering where she's going. At least she isn't running off again. She continues walking without looking back to see if I'm there, but I'm right behind her with all out stuff in my hands. Opening the double doors, we walk out onto the big field. I figure she must want a place that is peaceful, thus bringing me to the quiet, empty area. But she keeps on walking across the field and my feet just follow hers. "Tegan?" I question as we reach the far end, stopping in front of the fence supposedly for keeping students from sneaking out. It doesn't do much of a job though as I watch her climb the fence and swing her body over it. My slow brain finally realizes that we're leaving the school so I pass over out things and quickly copy her movements, which prove to be harder than it looks. She giggles as I struggle over the metal fence. Grunting at my sloppy landing, I brush off dirt and stand back up. "There's that smile," I give her a light peck and take her hand, intertwining out fingers.

She leads me to my car and we both get in, "Where are we going Tee?"

"Your house, " she tells me and I put the car into drive.

I get home and thankfully my mum is at work so I don't have to give her an explanation that I don't have yet.

We both put out things down and head up to my room. She takes a seat on my bed and I go to the bathroom first. When I come back she is sitting against the headboard distracted and deep in her thoughts. I cough to get her attention and her head jerks up. I see her sigh and go up to her, once again straddling her. I feel her tense up a little so I lean forward knowing exactly how to calm her down. I kiss her and suck on her bottom lip. The kiss doesn't last very long because suddenly she pulls away and rests her head on my shoulder. I hug her and rub her back, soothing whatever she's got going on in her head. We just sit like that for a while until I notice my shirt is damp, that's when I see she's crying.

"Tegan, shh, it's okay," I do my best to comfort her. "Tee, what's going on? I want to help you but I don't know how. What happened?"

"It-… the, the va-, Sar-"

"Take your time," I shift our positions so we're both lying down, with her body molded on top of mine.

I'm still rubbing her back as she tries again to explain, "There were, um, the van. The-the guys- uh- they," Once again she breaks down and sobs into me. Now I'm really scared, "Tegan what van, what guys? Was it Michael?" She shakes her head, "No, a-after McDonalds there w-was a van. And th-they, uh, the-they raped me Sara, then they, they just left me t-there. And you weren't there." Her hands grab my shirt as if I was her only lifesaver when she could just fall away. I feel as if my stomach just sent an explosion to my brain as I try to comprehend this. I knew it happened to people but I never thought it would happen to either of us, then again who does right? "Tegan, are you serious? Oh my god, Tee I'm so sorry," My grip on her tightens as I will myself not to barf. I shift slightly so I can face her, "Tegan, hey, look at me. It's okay now, you're okay, and I'm right here. They can't come back."

She nods and I wait until her breathing slows before saying anything else. "Have you told anyone?" She simply shakes her head. "Tegan you need to talk to an adult, get help. You can't just be like this all the time." "I don't want to. I can just forget it it's fine," she tries to tell me this but I know otherwise. My mum being a therapist, she's told me what's best in these kinds of circumstances.

"Please, Tegan. You're hurting and I know it, don't try hiding it from me. At least tell your parents, they can help you."

"No, Sara don't. They'll just get angry with me for being out alone. It was my fault anyways," She looks at me with fear filled eyes crying silent tears.

"No Tegan, it's not your fault. Please don't think it is. They're your parents, they'll take care of you."

"Why can't you do that, you'll take care of me right?" I now see that she doesn't want her parents to know, at least not yet.

"Of course, but there's only so much I can do. If you don't want to tell your parents, how about my mum? She's a therapist she'll understand, then she can help you. I promise I'll be there, and I promise she won't make you do anything you don't want to. Please Tegan," I caress her cheek and she closes her eyes

She doesn't reply for a moment, then nods. We both stay silent and soon her breathing steadies as she falls asleep. I can't help but feel an enormous amount of worry. Soon enough, I drift off the sleep along with her.


End file.
